


Pillow Talk

by capedrobin



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capedrobin/pseuds/capedrobin
Summary: After a long day, Jean and Logan lie in bed together and find warmth in each other's presence.





	Pillow Talk

Night-time had long ago fizzled out the Mansion’s usual crackling energy and all was peaceful by the time Logan got home. His heavy boots padded along the Persian rug in the entrance as silently as possible. He sometimes enjoyed midnight encounters with the resident night-owls — chatting with Hank if his mind was running too fast to sleep, or even catching re-runs with insomniac students — but tonight his heart was set on nothing more than a warm bed and a lovely redhead. His spirits soared at the thought in spite of the weariness in his bones and in his heart and he quickened his pace as went up the stairs. 

It had been a long day and a hard mission. Logan had been tracking a sex trafficking ring for the better part of a month and it had all culminated in a showdown earlier that night. Things had gotten bloody and he’d welcomed the violence; nothing better than berserker rage to deal with the horrors he had seen those monsters commit. After having gotten the girls to safety, one last sack of filth had come out of the woodwork, his ugly mug itching for a fight in a last ditch attempt to escape the punishment he damn well deserved. Logan had really wanted to take his time with that one, to work out all his anger and disgust on this one little man, but one thought held him back. He had a lady to come home to. He had instead taken care of him quickly and gone straight home, hoping his pain would stay behind.

It hadn’t. His heart was still heavy as he got to the bedroom and only the prospect of lying down next to Jeannie had gotten him up the stairs. He nudged the door open gently and the scene that greeted him made him smile. 

Jean Grey lay fast asleep in his bed — a sight that continued to intoxicate him even after all these months. She was sprawled above the sheets, still in uniform, surrounded by paperwork. It had obviously been a busy day for the both of them. Her hair was luminous in the dim light of her bedside lamp and her beautiful face had a tranquility to it, with her lashes swooped down and her thin dark lips curved into a placid smile. Exhaustion was written all over her, though, as juggling her duties as both an x-men and a professor were notably taking their toll on her — not to mention the emotional strain of a divorce and coming back from the dead for the umpteenth time. Logan could see it all in the dark smudges under her eyes and hear it all in her intermittent (and rather undignified) snoring. 

She never failed to take his breath away.

He picked up the papers scattered across the bed, made a neat pile out of them, and then chucked them over Jean’s desk. Logan’s tattered uniform followed suit. Once in his boxers he gave himself a once-over, deemed any amounts of blood or grime on his body too insignificant to warrant a shower, and got under the sheets. He then tried maneuvering Jeannie under ‘em too. Slowly but surely, so as not to jostle her from her much needed rest, he shifted her legs. But he must not have been slow or sure enough as before he could succeed in his mission, he noticed green eyes peering sleepily up at him.

“Hi, Logan.” Her gaze was so loving and so trusting that Logan almost couldn’t believe it was directed at him. Not being able to resist himself, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

“Hiya, darlin’. Been burnin’ the midnight oil, I see?” 

“Like you’re one to judge, getting home at this hour.”

The domesticity of the ‘argument’ had him on cloud nine. “At least I bother changin’,” he said with a pointed look at her uniform. “Come on; let’s get ya outta this. Skin-tight spandex ain’t exactly a pajama.”

“Don’t bother with excuses. You’re just looking to get me naked,” she drawled.

“Ya caught me, Red. Now lift up yer arms.” She complied languidly and Logan began wrestling her out of her uncomfortable getup.

“Ugh, this is harder'n it looks. How d’ya breathe in this thing?” With a huff he pulled her against his chest. “Lemme get at yer zipper.”

“Not the usual context you say those words to me in.”

“Shaddup.”

While Logan worked away at his task, Jean basked in the warmth of his bare chest and nuzzled his neck. She giggled.

“What’s so funny, Red?”

“Your muttonchops tickle.”

“You really are sleep deprived, aren’t ya? Hold on…There we go!” He’d finally managed to free her torso from her uniform’s vice-like grip and his broad grin reflected the pride he felt at the accomplishment. “How’s that feel, now?”

Jean’s only response was a purr and Logan was inclined to agree. Her now bare breasts, warm from sleep, pushed up against him real nicely as Jeannie nestled into him. Holding her in his arms, safe and content, always managed to sooth his aches somewhat. That’s not to say, of course, that all that tormented him simply vanished because she was with him — all the beauty in the world couldn’t do that — but she did stave off the monsters that lurked in the recesses of his torn-up mind for a while. He didn’t know what it was about her, what made her so goddamn marvelous; all he knew was that she **was**. She _was_ so goddamn marvelous. He’d known that for ages, ever since he'd first met her all those years ago. And he’d also known that being with her would make him the happiest man in the world. What he hadn’t known, what he hadn’t even fathomed, was that one day it would actually come true. That one day he’d be lying in bed with Jean Grey, sleep-tousled and pliant and frisky.

He suddenly grasped Jean by the back of the head and kissed her, slowly but desperately. She wasted no time in reacting and buried her soft hands in his thick dark hair as he gently pushed her down on the bed.

“What d’ya say, darlin’? You up for a round or are ya too tuckered out?”

She replied by simply wiggling out of the bottom half of her uniform as she flashed him a wicked smile.


End file.
